This invention relates to a process for the preparation of aldehydes by the reaction of organic acid halides with organozinc compounds. The resulting aldehydes are useful as starting materials for the production of pharmaceuticals, flavoring compounds, photographic chemicals and dyes as well as in soaps and perfumery.
The invention relates more specifically to the reaction of an aryl acid halide with a straight or branched chain alkylzinc compound in a solvent in the presence of a complex palladium catalyst selected from (Ph.sub.3 P).sub.2 PdCH.sub.2 Ph(Cl) which is chlorobenzyl bis-triphenylphosphine palladium, (Ph.sub.3 As).sub.4 Pd which is tetrakis-triphenylarsine palladium or (Ph.sub.3 P).sub.4 Pd which is tetrakis-triphenylphosphine palladium.
Applicant is not aware of any truly pertinent art that is deemed to be anticipatory or suggestive of the concept of the present invention.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for the preparation of aldehydes employing certain complex palladium catalysts.
It is a further object of the present invention to prepare aldehydes in high yield and selectivities by reacting aryl acid halides with alkylzinc compounds in a solvent in the presence of specific complex catalysts.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the description of the invention which follows and from the claims.